Rescued
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Robin was kidnapped by Slade. Batman rescues him. Though Robin's confidence is shattered. He is too quiet. Batman has to fix it. Robin is so scared of everyone. He'll whimper if he does anything wrong. How does Batman fix it? I guess it will be the first apprenticeship, but it will be different. The threat at least.
1. Chapter 1: Apprentice

Rescued

**I wrote this story a while ago. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1: Apprentice

Slade. His name haunted Robin to the ends of the earth. His name made Robin's blood run cold. Joker didn't cause this much fear. Neither did Scarecrow. None of the Gothom's lunacies could cause this much fear, but Slade could.

There Slade was. Standing over him like a lion about to pounce. His cold, black and orange mask glowing with evil. His one seen eye gleaming with malice. He wasn't evil. He was way beyond evil. He was strong, a brute, hurtful, and most definitely a threat to the Titans.

The Titans. Robin winced. They had no idea what was going on. To them, he was a traitor. He'd never have a home again. Even if he could escape Slade, he could never return to Batman or the Teen Titans.

Batman. A father to him in every way. No one understood him like Bruce did. Bruce held him. He was, no, is everything he needed. But all good things must come to an end. Bruce didn't trust him to be able to take care of himself.

He was right of course. Look at him now. He was being thrown around like a rag doll. Slade beat him and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Now, apprentice, listen to me," said Slade, as he stalked over to Robin. He had thrown him into a wall. Robin was breathing heavy and struggled to remain awake. He must have a concussion.

"No," said Robin defiantly, struggling to sit up. He didn't care about his health. He must fight back. He must make himself an inconvience to Slade. A swift painful kick hit his right cheek, knocking him down. Yep, not going to be able to sit up any time soon. A bruise started to form.

"I said listen to me!" shouted Slade, his patience running out.

"I won't. I am not anyone's apprentice," said Robin in pain. He was holding out for his dad. He knew he's be coming when his office in Jump was attacked. He wanted out of this. He wanted to face the villians of Gotham again. He wanted to be anywhere but here. He missed Gotham and Alfred and Bruce. He missed Jason.

Jason. His younger adopted brother. He had almost died in an explosion. The Joker had gotten him. He had beaten him with a crowbar. Robin hated that crowbar. Then disappeared. The bomb had went off and in the nick of time Batman swooped down and grabbed the chair Jason was died to. The explosion nearly killed them both, but Alfred was a great medic.

"You're dad isn't coming. At least not for you," said Slade, as if he read Robin's mind," No one is. Face it." Robin attacked him. He tried to punch Slade, but ended up running into the wall.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you," said Slade. He dragged Robin to his "room". His room was actually a cell. Slade threw him in.

Robin's thoughts wandered back to Bruce. _Bruce would never have done this_, thought Robin. Thoughts like _"Bruce wouldn't have hit me_," or _"Bruce loved me, surely he'd come,_" popped into Robin's head. It gave him a small comfort for the night. He fell asleep thinking thoughts along those lines.

He dreamed that he was with Bruce again. He was happy. Things were great. His dream became a nightmare. Slade came and stole him away from Bruce. Though after a lot of torture, Bruce came and rescued him. He was happy, but Bruce hated him and called him weak. He beat him within an inch of his life. He woke up with a start. His breathes came in short gasps.

"Bruce wouldn't do that," said Robin, but he had a problem believing it. He was sure Batman would have been here by now. Yet he was still in the "room" that Slade provided.

The "room" was awful. It was a cell. It was grimy and nasty. It was small and Robin could barely fit in it. Robin was pretty small himself. It stank of rotting meat. The worst part though was that it was cold. He had no means of warmth. He had lost that "privilege" a long time ago. The cell had no carpet, no bed, and no light. It had nothing.

"Hello, Robin," said Slade. Robin jumped. He should have been paying attention.

"Go away, Slade," Robin growled. That earned him a smack across his face.

"We are changing locations," said Slade, and he dragged Robin, who was doing everything he could to not go, into a sleek black car.

**Line Break**

"What have you been doing to him?" asked an elderly man.

"Beating him, Wintergreen," growled Slade. Wintergreen sighed. He started driving.

**Line Break**

Robin gasped. He knew that dark, loomy city before the sign appeared. They were going to Gotham. As much as he missed Bruce, he did not want to return at this particular moment to that place. There were too many bad memories. His parents death. Being kidnapped by Joker. All the fights. All the kidnappings. All the failures. And when he ran away. Those memories flashed through his mind. Tears started falling down his face.

"No! No, not here! Anywhere, but here!" cried Robin.

"Oh, yes. You're so stuck on your father. You're going to see your father doesn't care," said Slade.

**Line Break**

In the driver's seat, Wintergreen flinched. He hated how broken the boy sounded. He hated how bad Slade treated Robin. He sighed sadly. The boy had a strong spirit. He was still young and obviously still needed his dad.

**Line Break**

Robin awoke in a cell with a headache. He hated this. He wished Batman would come see him. He wanted to get out of here.

Slade came in. He kicked Robin repeatedly in the gut, breaking another rib. He threw him into the wall, and Robin heard his arm break. He punched him the eye, giving him a black eye.

"You idiot!" shouted Slade," You could have given our position away!" Robin had no idea what Slade was talking about, but whatever he had did he was glad he did it.

"I told you your father doesn't care! So why were you calling his stupid name?" Slade shouted. He threw him into the wall, breaking another rib. Slade grabbed Robin's hair, making him scream.

"Stop! Stop! You're hurting me!" said Robin. Slade threw him into the wall, bruising his back and Slade left.

Robin laid there sobbing. He was in deep pain. He couldn't move without it hurting. His sobs just made it hurt worse. He curled up into a ball.

"Daddy! Daddy, please come get me out of here! Please, Daddy, save me!" cried Robin. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It had to be Wintergreen. Slade's butler was always nice to him, but Robin didn't want to see him right now.

"Go away, Wintergreen," said Robin, through his sobs. When the hand didn't move, he turned around to punch the owner. A gloved hand caught it. Robin gasped.

**I'm evil. Oh the magic of cliffhangers. Now read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Batman!

Chapter 2: Batman!

**Here's the new chapter. I had to write it. I couldn't leave Robin with Slade.**

**KK- I had to save Jason. I hate how he died. So there will be tons of cuddling.**

Robin stared at the gloved hand. It moved to his cheek and he flinched away. He started backing hand stayed there momentarily before lowering. Robin flinched again as he realized that there was nowhere for him to go and that the person was hiding.

"Leave me alone. I want Batman," said Robin.

"Robin, it's me," said Batman, and he came out of the shadows. Robin gasped and lunged himself at Batman. Batman caught him into a hug.

"You came! You came!" said Robin excitedly," You do care."

"Of course I care. Whoever told you otherwise is stupid," said Batman.

"Slade," said Robin. Batman held Robin tighter when he mentioned that name. He knew that Robin was scared of him. He did something to hurt Robin. He was not going to let him keep Robin any longer. He should have headed to Jump City the moment he heard of the guy. He acted too much like Deathstroke.

"So you came at the cry of your little bird," said Slade, stepping out of the shadows. Robin started whimpering and Batman hugged him tighter.

"Leave him alone," said Batman.

"Why should I do that?" asked Slade.

"Because I will personally beat you if you don't," said Batman and he growled. Slade kicked Robin in the right cheek. Robin whimpered and buried his head into Batman's shoulder. Batman growled and gave Slade the "DaddyBats" glare. Batman attacked Slade leaving Robin behind. Slade just laughed and dodged around him. He grabbed Robin by the hair and put a knife to his throat.

"I found your weakness," said Slade," I hear there a new Robin here. Maybe I'll take him too. Just to drive you nuts."

"Don't touch him," said Robin, and he kicked hard in the back of Slade's knee. Slade dropped the knife and Robin. Robin kicked off, using Slade's face and flipped into Batman's arms. Batman decided it was a good time to leave and ran. Robin snuggled his head into the crook of Batman's neck and fell asleep. It was the best rest he had since he left Gothom. For now, he felt safe.

**Review! Sorry this chapter is shorter. I think.**


End file.
